


Daydream

by lupen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Prime Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Claiming Bites, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drugging, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hate Sex, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied being drugged, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Just... God needs to help everyone in this book, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance needs a hug & some kisses, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Prime Lance (Voltron), Private investigator Keith (Voltron), Prostitute Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Scenting, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupen/pseuds/lupen
Summary: DaydreamDay - drem : Noun1. a series of pleasant thoughts that distract one's attention from the present.________________________________________________The clear caramel skin hid what kind of person he really was. Any alpha -- and the occasional beta -- who caught a scent of him would want him for a quick fuck. Lance was all for it, a dime cent prostitute. His mama didn't raise a wimp, she raised someone who was quick, in and out. His hips could entrance even the most in control alpha out there. He was a walking daydream. His lips were sweet like candy, his scent smelt even sweet.And above all, a male omega.He was someone anyone, male or female, could wish for.





	1. 조금 약속

Prologue - 조금 약속

Vedado District, Cuba

The low lighting in the room hid any marks that would be exposed on his body. He sat up as the alpha he left on the bed was far passed out. Lance stood up, his back side hurt from the forced knot the alpha had given him. He rubbed a hand over his ass as he walked over to the bathroom and sighed. A dime-store fuck is what people called him, a good hole. Not that he minded, he had long gotten used to the comments with the assistance of his mother. He was a fast fuck, in and out is what his mama taught him. But one comment really unnerved him, a prostitute. So that's what people, only the ones who remembered him that is, called him, a prostitute. 

He sighed and looked at his caramel skin in the light, some hickeys had been far too close to his scent gland, he wrinkled his nose in distaste as he started up the shower. The alpha had been so violent. His crescent nails leaving imprints on various portions of his skin. He shook his head as he stepped inside and saw the vast commodities the hotel provided, 854$ dollars a night at the NH Capri La Habana - a brothel. It was quite hilarious to see the alpha, who was drunk, accept any price. He rubbed his hands over his shoulders and let the warm water run down his spine. 

It was so... relieving. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in this moment of him time. No one around him, no hands to touch him. The 17 year old shook his head, after his dad left, his mom had began losing money, he couldn't not do something. She didn't dare question why he had come home with 1,000$ dollars that day, nor did they ever speak about the copious amounts of money he was bringing. 

Lance’s body worked on autopilot as his body was scraped of the Alpha's scent, covering himself in the hotels soap. Drying off and covering his neck from the alpha's marks with concealer. He watched as he used the brushes to blend the concealer from Sephora over the bruising purple hickeys. His clothes would cover the ones on his thighs. He looked at the stack of money on the sink, about 675$ dollars from the currently passed out man in the bed. He walked out of the bathroom and collected his clothes off the floor. He pulled on his underwear and jeans. He stared at the alpha as he pulled on his oversize long sleeve shirt before pulling on his jacket after that. He grabbed his bag as he shoved the money inside. 

_ The kisses shared between the moving bodies was intense, nearly overwhelming to Lance about how much this guy wanted his tongue down Lance's throat. They were sloppy due to the drunk alphas nature, sloppy, hot, wet and rather sickening to him.  _

_ "Promise me you won't leave me." the man's voice was husk in his ear as his hips rocked into the younger male, not that he knew, below him. Lance moaned as his hands pulled at the skin of the alpha's back. Lance's nodded as his lips pressed against the alpha's neck, his forehead resting in the curve as a moan bellowed from his throat. His body trembled as he felt the knot catching on his entrance.  _

_ "I promise, Alpha, you'll always have me." _

Each promise he made was the same. The same of 'never leave me.', no matter the language, he always made the promise, a stale one that he would never break, he sealed it with a sweet kiss often as well. Everyone fell for it. Who wouldn't fall for his baby blues, his amazing hips and lips, his caramel skin and chocolate hair were ever the more entrancing. Every alpha fell for it, even the Alpha Prime fell for his Omega Prime scent. 

His father hated his omega nature, he made that known everyday that his father hated that his son was an Omega, and Omega prime at that. Lance clenched his fist as he felt the sharp hate fill in his soul, the angry tears filling his eyes. Swallow it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, not wanting to rouse the Alpha with his omega antics. He pulled on his shoes as he walked to the door and unlocked it, stepping out of the room, leaving it with a silent click. He walked down the narrow hallway that lead to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He clicked the down button. His nose crunched as he smelted the thick ruts of the Alpha's in the level, no doubt caused by him. 

He wished he could burn this brothel to the ground. The smell of distressed omega made his nose burn and his heart sink, he couldn't do a thing. Thought Omegas were righteous to help each other, helping would be more bothersome, some of the alphas here were primes, already a bad sign if he were to help. An alpha prime in a rut with an omega wasn't a good sign as it, and if that alpha were territorial, then he would be fucked. It wasn't worth the hassle. He stepped into the elevator and went down. His eyes were impatient as they stared at the lowering numbers. He wanted to prove to his mama that he could help the family. Though, she already knew, he still wanted to prove it. He exited the elevator and pushed on some fake glasses he had upon arriving. The white sheen of the hotel left behind him as he walked down the street, seeing Alphas giving him a second glance, not tonight. He had already had his share of a fuck. 

Lance moved down the street with passion and flare, not giving anyone a second glance as he turned the corner and saw the bus. He boarded and paid the fee, the usual route to Varadero. He took a seat near the front. No one would assume he had money, he look pretty poor to the average eye. A store bought bride really. There weren't any alpha's on the bus, it was a low class way to ride to places, a nice way though. Not much harassment. It calmed him to see the dated inside of the bus. A soft smile came to his face, a change from his hate. He closed his eyes as he laid his head back against the window. 

He had sold his soul, long ago. His white innocent had been tainted by violent alphas who couldn't care less about his well being. But, it was all for his family. And to an omega. 

Family is the most important thing.


	2. 빨간불

TWO YEARS LATER

Rain pattered against the window panes along the street. A soft song that sang sweetly in his ears. The red lights cast overhead made it seem like the rain was bloody. The soft aroma of rain hit his nose as a bittersweet memory. The rain enveloped him entirely, covering his body with this vengeful water that seemed to take a gentle approach on his skin. His head was cast down as he stared down at his bare feet. His vision double slightly as he tripped and held his hand out, pressing against the soaked brick of the wall. He blinked to clear up his doubled vision. The claw marks against his calves became clearer, his mind was foggy still. The dull ache in his left leg was all to present. He kept most of the pressure on his right leg. He didn't quite know where he was and how he got here. He was afraid. He hadn't felt this afraid since... since his father left when he was around 15. He closed his eyes and stopped in his stop on the concrete square before looking up at the red lights along the streets. 

_"Oh you're such a good Omega aren't you? All nice and wet for me aren't you?" The sound of sadism filled his ears as his hands were bound above him as his belly rested against the sheets. He was on his knees, his ass raised in the air and his thighs spread. He felt fingers rub against his entrance that brought a shiver down his body. He moved his arm to loosely adjust himself. He hisses as he felt claws against his calf, slowly dragging down. He yelped in pain when he slashes them deeper. "I thought I told you no moving sweetheart?" the alpha purred against his ear as he almost heard the sinister tone in his voice. The alpha hummed, pleased with his silent as he leaned down and roughly bit into the corner of Lance's shoulder._

_Lance yelled in pleasure as he trembled. That drug... that drug caused this. That aphrodisiac. He closed his eyes and gripped the restraints. The alpha chuckled. "Good boy~..."  His thighs trembled as he closed his eyes in fear but a strange induced lust._

Lance opened his eyes as he looked down at his body, his chest was weakly covered by his shirt and his body was in pain but he didn't care at that moment. He felt like he couldn't move but he didn't have any other choice. His feet started moving towards the one place he could find comfort in America... his beta. His mind knew the way, he could trust himself to find the beta that always gave him comfort. Hunk lived fairly near the district... Lance crossed the street and moved past the iron gate to keep cars out at this time at night. He held his arm weakly as he felt his vision double again, his mind was falling further into this pit of despair. He couldn't tell left from right anymore, it was horrible. He had left most of his clothes at the alpha's house, they were torn to shreds but he did remember and manage to grab his shoes. The one things that stayed in tact was his t-shirt. White and blue now blood-stained at the hands of his wounds. He shook his head as he turned and opened the black gate that lead to the magic home of his friend. He walked down the brick path and felt his vision spike. He stared at the slight yellow tint of the house, creating a warm feeling. 

His head was pounding and his eyes couldn't quite focus on things. He reached out and knocked on the white door. He heard things rustling around inside. He leaned against the wall as he held his shoes in his hand, naked under his t-shirt. He was positive he had a black eye but he got out... 

_He stared at the alpha as he heard the incoherent mumbling of a madman. His eyes widened in fear as he watched the Alpha take a bite into his left arm. He felt tears on the edges of his eyes as he saw the stare of his red eyes peer into his own, blue and afraid. "Turn your scent off bitch." The alpha growled as he pressed the omega against the bed. Lance watched his hand as his eyes widened when he felt the pressure in his throat. "Be a good bitch and listen to your alpha. Turn off your scent." Lance choked as he felt his vision spike while looking at the white hair and angry features on the alpha's face._

_Lance jumped when he heard the splintering wood of the door breaking down. How had he not sensed them? His eyes widened as he felt the hand on his throat tighten. He felt the corner of his vision become unclear as he decided to take his chance, he practically tore his hands from the rope. He tried to throw a punch at the alpha but felt his hand tighten around his throat. He shook as he pried his hand off. He maneuvered his leg as kicked the alpha in the face. He heard the slow bone crack as he sat up and rubbed his wrists. He jumped off the bed and stumbled. He heard the groaning of the alpha as he heard the sounds of boots coming up the stairs. He looked at the man on the floor and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on as he watched the beams of light slowly start to fill the upstairs space. He grabbed his back and shoes as he climbed over the bed._

_He wasn't legally here... He felt his chest compress as he opened the window in a rush of jumbled thoughts as he climbed onto the fire escape. He felt the alpha grab his calf and dig his claws in. He looked behind him and ripped his calf away, feeling the tear of his skin and feeling his knee hit the window seal. He tripped and fell onto the fire escape. "Keith. Check the master." the voice was thick as Lance rubbed the back of his head. He whimpered so softly as he rubbed his hand over his calf. Feeling the thick blood on the back of his leg._

_He held a hand over his chest and laid on the floor. He had to think fast... He couldn't be caught. He wasn't legally here... He didn't want to go back to Cuba... He closed his eyes as he rolled onto his side. He slowly pushed himself up as he looked over the bars on the fire escape._

"Lance! Buddy what happened to you?!" the worried voice of his beta friend hit his ear as they snapped him back to the present. He blinked and stared at the man. He tried to get the words out but no real English came out. 

"Hunk... Necesito tu... Necesito tu ayuda."* Lance mumbled as he stumbled and fell forward as he was swooped away by the very darkness that stole his innocence. He felt surrounded by something warm. It felt nice... Like he was back at his Abuela's house for Christmas.... Back when they didn't have to worry about much. Not like now anyways. 

His missed his family. He missed his everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 빨간불 - Red Lights
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Daydream! Comment below what you think of it!
> 
> Hunk... Necesito tu... Necesito to ayuda - Hunk... I need your... I need your help.


	3. 공포

POV: KEITH KOGANE

 

The mission was in and out, the objective was to find the alpha at fault, the man who they had spent around 6 months searching for and they had finally found him. It gave them a golden chance as he watched Matt picking the lock and Pidge shutting off the security system. The door opened slowly as they all filed inside and had Pidge close it. They flicked on their lights. 

The rain patter against the windows of the home gave this mission an eerie vibe. It was dead silent in the house as they swept the bottom floor. The boots of his teammates lightly hit the floor as everyone surveyed the area. Shiro jiggled a lock to the basement before he stood back and kicked the door down. The wood splinted at the force of the kick. Keith's ears honed it as he heard a pained gasp upstairs. Shiro seemed to hear it to and pointed upstairs as their team of Allura, Coran, Matt and Pidge checked the basement. Keith nodded as him and Shiro began up the stairs quietly. Keith followed behind him with his flashlight and gun ready. This alpha, only known by the code name of Sendak, had been on their list for 2 years when the first string of bodies had shown up in the river. He heard faint rumblings from the master bedroom that he couldn't quite make out. But that is where he assumed they would be. Sendak raised all flags as body showed up tarnished and ripped the shred, claws and bite marks littered across the sight. Only few, not including, Allura, Matt and Coran, could stomach it. Keith could only hope that they hadn't there too late to save this one. The light beams scattered across the upstairs, the small specks of dust visible under the brightness of the lights' beam. They heard the crack of what seemed to be bone. Shiro flicked his head to the master bedroom. 

"Keith, Check the Master." Shiro commanded as Keith nodded. He moved tactfully and slowly pushed the door open. He watched the alpha dig his claws into what seemed to be the Omega's calf. Keith pointed his gun as he felt the rotten smell in the air... Fear. He didn't falter under the smell though, is all he could say. He charged forward but the omega ripped his leg and slammed his knee into the window seal before the omega disappeared out the window. Keith holstered his gun and knelt down, pressing his knee against Sendak's back and pressed a small device against his neck. It enlarged as a collar and shocked him to the point his passed out. Shiro ran in as he covered his nose. The smell in here was very strong, but it wouldn't get to them.

"The omega got out the window. If you take Sendak, I'll go track him down. They're bleeding a lot." Keith said as his eyes scanned around for anything else. Contemplating it as it played out on his face. Shiro nodded and looked at him "Be careful alright? Don't scare them, I think Sendak did that enough." Shiro said as Keith nodded, he removed himself from Sendak as his eyes flicked to the bed, blood stained the sheets and against the wall. There was one part that just didn't add up, But how did Sendak end up on the floor?

Keith shook his head before he hopped out the window, the fire escape rattling under his feet slightly. He looked over the edge, it was just the second floor. His eyes flicked to the blood droplets on the floor. He stepped over the railing carefully, feeling the rust against his fingers. He dropped down to the ground in a careful crouch. He ran his fingers over the blood and felt his eyebrows furrow as he lifted his head and started toward the street. The rain drenched him as he saw the omega ahead, the omega was obviously dazed. He didn't want to scare the poor thing, so he elected to follow from a distance. The omega limped as he stopped momentarily to take in his injuries, Keith wanted to get him into a hospital but the last thing the omega needed was to be overwhelmed by an alpha again.

The red lights along the street provided an ambient lighting to the situation as the rain gently pelted against the window panes and the concrete. It wasn't a fairly hard shower, thankfully. The rain was already making the omega's scent dissipate but luckily had caught up in time. His scent was so... rotten. The omega was truly afraid and he felt... disturbed by it. But he was a trained alpha, he knew not to let that guide his dictation or act brashly. He followed calmly and watched the omega stop. Keith stopped as well. Being observant and keeping his distance.

Keith watched him sharply, he was looking at a yellow house. This must be where he let himself go... The omega most likely didn't live here since the faint scents of a beta traced the outside of the home. The gate creaking open and clacking closed gave the indication he was clearly welcome here. Keith took in the nice exterior of the house before he watched a beta open the door before seeing his features coat in worry. 

"Lance! Buddy what happened to you?!" the worried voice of the beta hit his ear as he watched the scene play out. He was a taller, Hawaiian looking male, standing at about 6'1 or 6', a larger guy but more built if anything. Keith watched them, so the omega's name was Lance, the omega's skin was paler, but prior, he seemed to have tanned skin. Maybe of Hispanic descent? Keith would have to check later. 

"Hunk... Necesito tu... Necesito tu ayuda." the omega, now identified as Lance, mumbled as he stumbled and fell forward as Keith saw. The beta, now named Hunk, caught him as his eyes worriedly scanned over his friend. Keith watched him momentarily before his eyes scanned for the address of the home. He grabbed the pen from his belt and slid his gloves off slightly before jotting the address down. He pulled his glove back over to keep the rain from washing away the address. Though it wouldn't be hard to remember. He saw Shiro buzz him on his pager, yes he had one, before he sighed. He would have to investigate into this more tomorrow. He checked the time on his watch and saw the digits '01:20 a.m.', he would have to investigate more in the morning then. He waited for the omega to be inside before he ran back to the scene, barely breaking his breathing as he slowed down upon seeing Shiro by the car. 

"Did you find the omega?" Shiro asked curiously as he looked at Keith. Keith crossed his arms and nodded, he wrinkled his nose as the rain finally washed away that rotten fear that left his nose burning. He blinked and sighed softly. Running his fingers over his face. The rain left him drenched but he didn't much chair. The air nipped at his arms and face as he looked up at Shiro slightly. The man's face was relaxed but he was still in 'mission mode' as Pidge called it.

"Yeah, his name is Lance, I overheard his beta Friend. He also went to that corner house on Cherry and Canson Avenue. But he smelt like rotten eggs... It wasn't good Shiro." Keith said as his Brother hummed slightly. He nodded and clapped Keith on the back. Keith gave a slight grunt before he allowed his shoulders to sag, he was tired of seeing people hurt, but he also hadn't slept in a long time so there was that too. 

"We should investigate tomorrow. He's already scared and we don't need to alarm him further. Being around a beta will be good for him. We should wear our scent maskers tomorrow." Shiro said and looked at Keith. The rain lightened to a fraction as Keith nodded, following beside Shiro to the car their squad, he hated that he was part of Squad, but they were like his family. He sat in Shotgun as he felt the car hum to life, the heat hit his face as he heard the small talk from his teammates. He looked out the window as he pulled on his seat belt. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. He felt the car start before he opened his eyes and again and looked at the house, the front door covered in police tape.  

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, they had caught their man, and that's all he needed to care about right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 공포 - Fear
> 
> Let me know what you think! Sorry for the late Updates!!

**Author's Note:**

> 조금 약속 - A little Promise. 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! I'm new to Archive of Our Own and I'm happy to be in this community! I hope my works are to your liking. :)  
> I hope you guys have a lovely day!


End file.
